danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Miaya Gekkogahara
|height = |weight = 41 kg (91 lbs) |chest_size = 75 cm |participated = Final Killing Game |ng code = Turning right (Bracelet not shown) |fates = • Created by Monaca Towa to participate in the Final Killing Game • Monaca abandons the Killing Game and gives Miaya's control to Komaru Naegi; later becomes autonomous • Destroyed by Kyosuke Munakata |status = Destroyed |previous_affiliation = Monaca Towa's puppet |game debut = *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' (Mentioned) *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' (Bonus Mode, Cameo) |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc #01 |stage portrayal= Riho Miaki }} Miaya Gekkogahara (月光ヶ原 美彩 Gekkōgahara Miaya) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Her title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was the Ultimate Therapist (超高校級の「セラピスト」''chō kōkō kyū no “serapisuto” lit.'' Super High School Level Therapist) where she also helped develop the Neo World Program alongside Chihiro Fujisaki and Yasuke Matsuda. She is a member of the Future Foundation, and the leader of the 7th Division. Her responsibility as the leader is to oversee cyber security, as well as to research new ways to combat Ultimate Despair. She, along with the other Future Foundation heads, is forced to participate in the Final Killing Game. Appearance Miaya is a short woman with blue hair, held by a light gray headband. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wears a gray headphone and a long, dark red scarf which hides the lower part of her face. She wears a pale brown jacket, a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black skirt. She also wears long black socks and white slippers. Her facial expressions never changed and her eyes lack emotion, but this may be because her eyes are actually cameras for Monaca Towa to view the events of the Final Killing Game. Similar to her controller, Monaca, Miaya uses a wheelchair equipped with a modern PC screen, which is where Usami/Monomi appears. Personality Miaya is a mysterious character, all that is currently known is that she is extremely shy and thus doesn't speak verbally. According to Aoi Asahina, she speaks only through her computer via Usami. Through Usami/Monomi, Miaya is far more proactive, as she was the one who proposed finding everyone's NG code, as well as being angry at Juzo Sakakura for attacking Makoto. While her avatar Monomi is very emotional, Miaya's facial expressions never seem to change - while her mouth is hidden by her scarf, her eyes are visible and always have the same calm expression which lacks emotion. She also dislikes direct contact with other people. All of this, along with the fact that she never speaks, is most likely due to the fact that she's later revealed to be a robotic puppet. She can act child-like at times, most likely because her avatar Monomi and the fact that she's controlled by Monaca. Everything Miaya says (through Monomi) or does is all Monaca's doing. As such, she does not feel anything and has no personality of her own. Skills and Abilities Immunities As a robot, Miaya is immune to the sleeping drugs and poisons administered by the Monokuma bangles. This enables her to operate without fear of violating her NG Code or being suddenly disabled by the time limits of the Final Killing Game. She is also immune to the brainwashing videos shown on the monitors during the game's sleeping phase. Combat Ability While being controlled by Monaca, Miaya mainly defended herself with various hidden weapons on her wheelchair. Upon entering autonomous mode, she used her body and wheelchair as a weapon to exterminate her targets. Durability As a robot, Miaya can endure more damage than a normal human, with the ability to reattach any parts of her body that are severed from her. However, this proved of minimal use against Kyosuke's heated katana, which proved capable of carving right through her armor. Weapons Miaya has many weapons hidden inside her wheelchair and body - Monaca stated that she has a total of seven secret weapons. Some of these weapons include missiles fired from the back and sides of the wheelchair, retractable wires that can electrocute people, and metal blades that can replace Miaya's hands. Extra Limbs Upon entering autonomous mode, Miaya displayed the ability to produce extra limbs from various parts of herself and her wheelchair, including the ability to manipulate her scarf like a pair of limbs, large arms formed from the sides of her wheelchair, and six mechanical tentacles that emerge from her back when she goes into "elimination mode". History ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Miaya was going to be one of the twelve executives to attend Makoto Naegi's trial. However, she was murdered by Monaca and replaced with a robotic puppet in a wheelchair. Thus, the robot became one of the final players in the Final Killing Game, set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Miaya was inside the boardroom along with the other Future Foundation Division leaders. While everyone intensely discussed Makoto Naegi's fate, Miaya remained silent even after Makoto arrived and was injured by Juzo. After Makoto's trial was suspended, Miaya stayed inside the boardroom. Soon, an unknown attacker assaulted the facility and locked every exit in the facility. She was seemingly rendered to sleep as a sleeping gas being thrown inside the boardroom. When she woke up, Miaya and the others found Monokuma bracelets had been set up on their wrists. She noticed that Monokuma has been resurrected once again and appeared on the monitor, he announced the Final Killing Game of Future Foundation has just started as Chisa Yukizome's dead body fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Miaya confronted Monokuma via Usami, confirming that she was one of the Neo World Program developers. Monokuma violently hacked through her system and "once again" turned Usami into Monomi, Monokuma's helpless sister. Through Usami, she revealed that they were hacked from inside, forcing Kyosuke Munakata to make their vote to guess who was the attacker. Miaya was accused to be the traitor by Koichi. When she (through Usami) asked him why he chose her, Koichi replied that it was just a hunch. She then teamed up with Great Gozu and Hina to protect Makoto during his escape from Kyosuke and Juzo's attack by tasering Juzo. Miaya followed Makoto, Hina, and Great Gozu to a certain room and she was seemingly put to sleep as the time hit its limit. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words After Hina's "dead" body is revealed, Miaya was shown to be panicking through Monomi, wondering how this could happen. After Hina woke up, Miaya made sure that Hina wasn't injured. After seeing Hina's shocked expression, Miaya turned to see what has Hina so shocked and she ended up screaming after seeing Great Gozu's hanging corpse. Miaya expressed her fear and distress after they took down Gozu's body. Miaya then questioned how they will find the killer, Hina answering that Makoto will have a plan. After Makoto says he would like to talk to everyone first, Miaya suggested that they use the building's intercom system, stating that she has restored some of the data Monokuma destroyed. While Makoto examined the map, Miaya answered Hina's question about the building they are in, stating that this was originally going to be an Overseas Hope's Peak Academy until the Tragedy struck. After the trio find where the Intercom system is located, they were shown walking down a hallway towards the Monitoring Room. Miaya turned in a circle when she met with an intersection. Makoto asked her if she can't turn right and Monomi expressed shock at Makoto having figured out her NG Code. Through Monomi, she started to panic, thinking that Hina and Makoto would attempt to kill her. Makoto calmed her down, stating he would never hurt her and showing Miaya his NG Code as well. After Hina shows everyone her NG Code, Monomi exclaimed that they are now "Soul Mates" due to knowing each other's secrets (however, in truth, Miaya lied as she was seen turning right earlier). Before Makoto can speak, Hina sensed a person walking nearby. After Hina told Makoto she will draw them away from Makoto, Miaya stating she will go with Hina too, telling Makoto not to worry because they are Soul Mates. Hina and Miaya successfully attract Seiko Kimura's attention and later during Makoto's speech, Hina and Miaya hid from Seiko behind some rubble. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Miaya and Hina came out from their hiding place after they heard the sound of an explosion. On the way, they reunited with Kazuo Tengan, Ryota Mitarai, Kyoko Kirigiri, and found that Juzo has been knocked unconscious. After listening to Kyosuke's threat to execute Makoto via the intercom, Miaya, Kazuo, and Hina prepared themselves to rescue Makoto. In the intercom room, Kazuo tried to distract Kyosuke's attention while Miaya and Hina took Makoto off the scene. After they ran far enough, Miaya felt that someone has been following them and volunteered herself to stop them. Even though Makoto and Hina tried to stop her, she insisted on going, saying that she was already "infected" with Makoto's "hope." She promised to Hina that she will return to them. Miaya encountered Juzo and attempted to stop him in the hallway. Miaya proceeded to fire multiple rockets at Juzo, who managed to evade them. While preparing the second Secret Weapon, Juzo rushed forward and kicked Miaya in the face, knocking her off her wheelchair. After Juzo attacked her, Miaya laid on the ground unresponsive. The episode then zooms to her left robotic eye before cutting to a shot of Monaca Towa sitting in a control room, mentioning that "it's not working". Episode 05 - Dreams of Distant Days Miaya, who was reactivated by Monaca, came to save Hina and Makoto from Seiko's rampage. She fired missiles toward her and effectively knocked her out. Stating as Monaca that her reason for saving them was to make things more interesting. Episode 06 - No Man is an Island After the third time limit hit, Miaya was trying to track the third victim by connecting her computer to the security-camera system. She spotted Kazuo's corpse and noticed that he wasn't killed by the attacker due to the different cause of death, saying that Kyosuke was the one who slashed his throat. Seeing Makoto lose his optimism, Monaca cheered him up through Usami. Makoto gained his confidence back and planned to break the building's wall. Miaya suggested them to go to the monitoring room and hack the communicators to contact the Future Foundation on outside. Miaya managed to contact Makoto's friend and a survivor from the Killing School Life, Byakuya Togami. After she ended the call, Byakuya decided not to tell Makoto that the Miaya who contacted him was a mere puppet controlled by Monaca. Episode 07 - Ultra Despair Girls After Monaca blasted off to space, Komaru and Toko Fukawa took control of Miaya to inform Makoto that a survivor from the Killing School Life would be killed because of him. Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin After Komaru finished talking with Makoto and Hina, Miaya's head started spinning as she switched to an autonomous mode. She followed Makoto and Hina out of the room, only to encounter Kyosuke. As Miaya attempted to analyze Kyosuke, he cut her head off. The body put the head back on by using the scarf as a pair of arms, promptly converting her wheelchair into a humanoid combat form. She then battled Kyosuke, allowing Makoto and Hina to escape once again. Episode 09 - You are My Reason to Die Miaya took heavy damage from her battle with Kyosuke, leaving her wheelchair-mecha disabled and exposing parts of her robotic body under her skin and clothes. After reattaching one of her eyes, she transformed to "elimination mode", giving her blades, tentacles, and missile launchers to use against the former Super High School Level Student Council President. Despite her arsenal, she was quickly disabled by Kyosuke, who cut off one of the robot's legs to make her fall on her own missile pack, causing a massive explosion. In the wake of the explosion, Miaya was reduced to her basic metallic frame, with an opening in her chest revealing her "brain" - a PDA displaying information on the participants of the Final Killing Game. Kyosuke promptly tore the device from Miaya's chest before vertically bisecting her with his katana, destroying her for good. Quotes |-|DR3= Trivia *Her given name, Miaya (美彩), means "beautiful color", while her last name, Gekkogahara (月光ヶ原), means "field of the moonlight". *Miaya is included in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. *Miaya's destruction (sliced in half by Kyosuke) is a callback to the opening theme where she is shown cut in half. *Kazutaka Kodaka adores her design. He thinks that Miaya's finalized design is a design that you can be satisfied with even after you later hear she is a robot, matching her look of a cute girl who doesn't talk even though she got stuck with a name that doesn't roll off the tongue, but seemed match with her euphonic design. References Navigation ru:Миайя Геккогахара (Робот) es:Miaya Gekkogahara pl:Miaya Gekkogahara (Robot) Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Destroyed Category:Robots Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Female